battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalisa (Uber Rare Cat)
Kalisa is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals event. She was added on December 19th, 2014, update 3.2. Her True Form was added in update 6.5, which increases her attack power and range. Cat Evolves into Kalisa, type χ at level 10. Evolves into Divine Kalisa at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Fast movement speed. *Great DPS, especially in True Form. *Deals massive damage to Angel Enemies. *Stays completely still after executing an attack and before attacking again. *Immediately able to attack again after knockback, coupled well with her many knockbacks. *Short recharge time for an Uber Rare. Cons *Short range for an Uber Rare, even in True Form. *Below average health. Strategy/Usage Kalisa is an excellent anti-Angel offensive unit, and acts as a very aggressive frontline heavy hitter, particularly against Angels. Alone, Kalisa can one-shot lesser Angel enemies like Angelic Gory and Heavenly Hippoe, but against stronger Angels like Angelic Sleipnir, she will need support from other anti-Angel cats like Rocker Cat. With proper support, almost no Angel enemies can stand against her. Kalisa's weakness is her short range that leaves her vulnerable to late-game Angel enemies like Sunfish Jones and Angelic Sleipnir. Against buffed Angel bosses like them, they will constantly outrange and knock Kalisa back, leaving her helpless even with meatshielding. Take care not to deploy Kalisa in the wrong time unless these enemies were frozen or weakened, or Kalisa will be unable to hit them. Kalisa's high speed also makes her an excellent suicide bomber unit like Awakened Bahamut. If timed perfectly with the Thunderbolt Cannon, Kalisa can rush in and deal a single attack's worth of damage to a strong angel boss. This asset also makes her useful on Timed Score stages like those in Into the Future. At level 30, Divine Kalisa deals 42,500 damage per hit! Don't be afraid to use her against non-Angel enemies, as her ruthless offensive power is enough to wipe out many enemies quickly! Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2750 *Chapter 2: $4125 *Chapter 3: $5500 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Adds 40% chance to slow for 39f 1.3 seconds, increases 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds. (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Curse Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Move Speed Up: Upgrades movement speed by 1 per level up to 10. (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Completely colorless. Levitates and holds a giant sword etched with a young girl's visage. *Evolved Form: Now in full color with a color scheme of black and purple. The sword is more detailed and attacks with a bigger explosion. The sword also visibly grows in size while in use before returning to normal size. *True Form: Now with a bit more details like extra spikes from the sword. The sword's explosion effect is larger still, and the young girl's visage etched onto the sword appears happy with arms spread out. Trivia *Kalisa resembles Hatsune Miku, a popular VOCALOID to this day. *Kalisa's True Form was called "Kalisa, Type χχ" before the 6.6 update. Gallery Meikai no Karifa Attack Animation.gif|Kalisa's attack animation Meikai no X Karifa Attack Animation.gif|Kalisa, type χ's attack animation 20180814_101225.gif|Divine Kalisa's attack animation Galaxygals img08.png JPEG_20171005_193050.jpg|Divine Kalisa teaser Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/160.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Uesugi Kenshin | Yuurinchii/Burning Phoenix >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Move Speed Up Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity